royal slave
by SonadowStories
Summary: -sequel to "i'm just a slave"- Shadow wants to find out what the duke meant. but it seems harder now that he has been sold back to the slave house he came from.
1. Chapter 1

**Royal slave: chapter 1**

**Sonic's POV**

I found myself to be right as i found shadow's room be completely empty of personall belongings. I sighed and stood in the middle of the empty room. Shadow had been brought back to the slave house he came from in the middle of the night. My dad was so pissed that he wanetd to get rid of shadow as soon as possible. And the duke had proposed my dad that he could take shadow with him. I sat down on his bed sadly. I missed him. I couldn't believe that dad had allowed this. There was obviously something that had upset him very badly. I wanted so badly to find shadow. Now that he was gone there was nothing that could stop me from marrying that duke's daughter.

But that could be a fortunate turn for me. If i got closer to her. Then i would be getting closer to shadow. I narrowed my eyes. I was going to get shadow back. Even if it was the last thing i would do.

**Shadow's POV**

I pulled along to one of the cages in the slave house. I looked around. In all of the cages were very young children. Some hoping of being bought by a nice family. And some were crying after being seperated by their mother. Most of the children looked at me as a slave seller was dragging me along. The duke's slave house was the best slave house in this country. Almost no slaves was returned to the slave house. So seeing an older slave was very rare and new to these children.

**"no wonder that your owners wanted to get rid of you. you are so stubborn."** The slave seller growled and dragged me along. He wasn't the only who was growling. I was growling aswell while struggling against the chains around my wrists he was dragging me with. **"come on move it."** Another slave seller said tackled me, making me fall to the ground. **"get up slave 4405. or you'll be severely punished."** The second slave seller said. I stubbornly stood my ground. **"i'm already severely punished by just being born. what worse could you do."** I growled daringly. I normally wasn't this stubborn. But after discovering that my mother was the heir to the throne. Then it only seemed normal to me that i fought back. I had no right to be a slave.

The slave seller, who had been dragging me with those chains, grabbed my quills and decided to pull me along like that. I kept growling and gripped the hand that was holding me so painfully. I clawed at the ground to try and slow us down, only to faill epicly. I was thrown into a cage. It was ridiculiously small. I rubbed my head and winced. **"jerks."** I said. I jumped when i heard something near my in the cage. It sounded like a whimper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Royal slave: chapter 2**

**Shadow's POV**

I listened to the whimper and heard that it came from behind me. I looked behind me and saw a small rabbit child whimpering in the corner. She was obviously frightened from my previous agressive behaviour. **"hey, it's okay. i won't harm you."** I said and turned towards her. She was huddled in the corner and peeked over her ragdoll and looked at me. Normally children were sold as slaves at age ten, but she seemed to be around 5-years-old. **"i'm not a meany come here."** I said smilling and patted on my lap. She looked at me and hesitantly came over to me. She sat in front of me and looked up to me. I smiled at her. **"now tell me. what was the name your mother called you?"** I asked. **"uhm...c-cream."** She whispered silently. **"that's a nice name."** I said and smiled at her. **"thank you, mister."** She said softly.

**Sonic's POV**

I was walking around in my room to try and think of a way to get shadow back. I couldn't bring him back here. So i had to figure something out to get shadow out of that slave house before he was sold and at the same time i had to come up with something so we could live somewhere without being bothered by anyone.

I sighed and dropped down on my bed face first. This was a drag. I really had no idea what to do or where to start. I knew that i could get closer to the slave house through marie-louise, but how was another story. I sighed and gave up for today. Maybe i had beter luck tomorrow.

**"sonic, honey? are you okay?"** I heard the voice of my mom say after knocking on my door a few times. **"yeah, i'm fine. why?"** I asked. **"well, you seemed to be acting a little diffirent ever since the ball."** She said and walked inside. **"is there something wrong? is it a girl?"** She joked and giggled while sitting down on my bed next to me. I chuckled sarcasticly. Oh, it had something to do with a certain someone alright. To bad he was gone now. **"no there isn't. nothing you can help with atleast."** I said sighing and turned to lay on my back. I looked up to my mother. She was obviously confused and completely clueless. I can't blame her. Someone as cold-hearted and oblivious as she was couldn't possibly understand why her only son was so upset over the fact that his lover was brought back to the slave house to be bought a possible worser family. **"please honey. i'm certain that i can help you."** She said and smiled. **"it's nothing mom."** I said. She couldn't possibly help me. Mostly because she didn't want to help me if she knew that i, her only son, had a problem with the fact that my lover was our ex-slave. And that the certain lover was now being kept at a slave house for causing a ruckus at the party and harming the duke. She sighed and got up from my bed and walked out of the room. I watched her go. I was glad she was gone. Now i could atleast concentrate on trying to get my lover back. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but i didn't care. All i cared about was getting shadow back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Royal slave: chapter 4**

**Shadow's POV**

I sighed in relief and watched cream sleep. I was able to comfort her a little bit. And she had fallen asleep not to soon after. She was still laying against my chest and i didn't want to move her back onto the matress because i didn't want to wake her up and maybe upset her even more. So i just allowed her to lay against my chest. I Laid down softly and carefully. I closed my eyes and yawned. I decided to move anyway and laid down on my side, but i made sure that cream was laying on the matress. I sighed and closed my eyes. And soon i had fallen asleep again.

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I sighed and blocked the sun off with my pillow. I must be having this headache because of all that thinking yesterday. I heard a hard knock on my door, probably from a maid who wanted to bring breakfast, and groaned. **"come in."** I groaned. **"good morning, master. did you sleep well? i have your breakfast here."** The maid said and walked in with a plate. I sighed again and threw the pillow of off my face and onto the ground. She put the plate on the nightstand and smiled. **"thank you."** I groaned and sat up. **"is something wrong, master?"** She asked upon hearing my groaning. **"in fact yes, i have a headache that's killing me."** I groaned and recieved as an answer her giggling. **"is something funny?"** I asked. **"i'm sorry, master. maybe breakfast can help against it."** The maid said and giggled. I chuckled. **"i hope your right."** I said once my chuckles ceased. **"but, now i need to go, master. i have something important to do."** She said and opened the door. **"like what?"** I asked. **"like baking a cake of course."** She said cheerfully. **"for who?"** I asked. **"why for, sha-...oh that's right."** She said and looked down. **"i guess i don't have anything important to do now."** She said sadly and left my room.

A cake. For shadow? That's right. It was his birthday today. He has turning 20 today. The maid wanted to bake a cake for him. She was, like other servants, maids and slave, not used to having shadow not around anymore. Every time a servant, a slave or maid had his or her birthday, they would celebrate it in secrecy. I knew that because i used to attend shadow's birthdays without them noticing. Their birthdays were never celebrate by their owners. So they had decided to celebrate their own birthdays without their owners knowing. The person in question was always really happy when his or her birthday arrived. Celebrating eachothers birthday was their way of showing that they cared for eachother.

But, however, it was diffirent. They were so used celebrating shadow's birthday and now, all of a sudden, they couldn't do it with shadow anymore because my parents were to stupid to ask for a reason behind shadow's snapping and instead got rid of him. I sighed and rubbed against my temple. I decided to quickly eat breakfast and get rid of this headache beforre doing something else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Royal slave: chapter 5**

**Shadow's POV**

I was awoken by a yell, the sound of a cage door opening and a kick to the side. I curled up and laid a hand on my side. I growled and looked up gainst the slave seller. **"what? forgotten your ussual awakening, slave 4405?"** The slave seller smirked and walked away. I growled and tried to fight back, but before i could the coward had already closed the cage door. My growling died down and i sat up straight. A diffirent slave seller, who was giving breakfast to all the slaves who were awoken by the other slave seller, walked to our cage and dropped some food in our cage. The food was the ussual. Some dry bread, water and a bowl of soup. Cream sat down in front of the plate and i grabbed the bread and broke it in half and gave cream the bigger half. **"thank you, mister shadow."** She said and started eating it. I smiled and started on my own piece of bread.

We quickly finished our breakfast, although i advised cream not to eat the soup because poeple would get often sick from it, and waited. Waiting for a possible buyer. And it didn't take long before a couple came. It was an old couple. And they didn't seem like nice poeple. And cream thought the same. Nobody would want an adult slave like me. So cream hid out of view behind my back and hoped that they didn't see her. I couldn't blame her for hiding. It was only naturall that she would try not to get bought. I tried that aswell before i was bought by sonic's parents. I didn't have an adult's back to hide behind though.

Hiding behind me seemed to work since no one was paying attention to me because i was an adult. And couples and families wanted young children not an adult who obviously got brought back by his or her previous owners. But someone had noticed her behind me and walked towards us. I growled in warning to scare them off, but unfortunatly it didn't seem to be working. I growled louder as another attempt, but they just kneeled down in front of us. I crossed my arms and stopped growling as it was obvious to me that my growling wasn't such a success at scaring them away.

**"what?"** I snapped as the couple just stood there. **"who are you hiding there behind your back?"** The woman asked innocently. **"what makes you think that i'm hiding anyone?"** I said. **"it's your sitting position. you don't look comfortable sitting like this. has if there is something, or rather someone, in the way."** The man said. I growled. They were right. I really wasn't comfortable sitting like this with cream hiding behind me. I was scared that i would crush her with my weight because she looked pretty fragile and she was just a small child. So as a solution i was sitting in an awkward pose. **"come on, child. you don't have to be so shy."** The woman said, referring to cream. Cream peaked at them from behind my back. She seemed affraid of them. **"come on, we won't hurt you."** The woman said and smiled at cream. Cream was tempted to come out of her hiding spot. **"cream, what're you doing?"** I asked a bit harshly. Not that i wanted to sound so harsh. It was a sudden reaction. Cream was scared off by that, much to my dislike, and hide behind me again. **"cream, isn't it? do you really want to stay with a meany such as him?"** The woman said and laughed a little bit. **"what is your name slave?"** The man asked me. But i didn't answer. Untill a slave seller poked my harshly in my stomache. **"he asked you a question, slave."** The slave seller said with a threathening tone in his voice. **"so? i don't see why i should answer."** I said stubbornly. I sometimes wondered where my sudden stubborness came from. The slave seller growled in annoyence. **"his name is slave 4405."** The slave seller said. That annoyed me and i was almost temped enough to kick him in his butt while he had his back turned to me. **"no, we mean his real name."** The man said. That surprised me. Normally poeple would only ask for a slave's number, but they asked for my real name. What were they up to?


	5. Chapter 5

**Royal slave: chapter 5**

**Shadow's POV**

I was awoken by a yell, the sound of a cage door opening and a kick to the side. I curled up and laid a hand on my side. I growled and looked up gainst the slave seller. **"what? forgotten your ussual awakening, slave 4405?"** The slave seller smirked and walked away. I growled and tried to fight back, but before i could the coward had already closed the cage door. My growling died down and i sat up straight. A diffirent slave seller, who was giving breakfast to all the slaves who were awoken by the other slave seller, walked to our cage and dropped some food in our cage. The food was the ussual. Some dry bread, water and a bowl of soup. Cream sat down in front of the plate and i grabbed the bread and broke it in half and gave cream the bigger half. **"thank you, mister shadow."** She said and started eating it. I smiled and started on my own piece of bread.

We quickly finished our breakfast, although i advised cream not to eat the soup because poeple would get often sick from it, and waited. Waiting for a possible buyer. And it didn't take long before a couple came. It was an old couple. And they didn't seem like nice poeple. And cream thought the same. Nobody would want an adult slave like me. So cream hid out of view behind my back and hoped that they didn't see her. I couldn't blame her for hiding. It was only naturall that she would try not to get bought. I tried that aswell before i was bought by sonic's parents. I didn't have an adult's back to hide behind though.

Hiding behind me seemed to work since no one was paying attention to me because i was an adult. And couples and families wanted young children not an adult who obviously got brought back by his or her previous owners. But someone had noticed her behind me and walked towards us. I growled in warning to scare them off, but unfortunatly it didn't seem to be working. I growled louder as another attempt, but they just kneeled down in front of us. I crossed my arms and stopped growling as it was obvious to me that my growling wasn't such a success at scaring them away.

**"what?"** I snapped as the couple just stood there. **"who are you hiding there behind your back?"** The woman asked innocently. **"what makes you think that i'm hiding anyone?"** I said. **"it's your sitting position. you don't look comfortable sitting like this. has if there is something, or rather someone, in the way."** The man said. I growled. They were right. I really wasn't comfortable sitting like this with cream hiding behind me. I was scared that i would crush her with my weight because she looked pretty fragile and she was just a small child. So as a solution i was sitting in an awkward pose. **"come on, child. you don't have to be so shy."** The woman said, referring to cream. Cream peaked at them from behind my back. She seemed affraid of them. **"come on, we won't hurt you."** The woman said and smiled at cream. Cream was tempted to come out of her hiding spot. **"cream, what're you doing?"** I asked a bit harshly. Not that i wanted to sound so harsh. It was a sudden reaction. Cream was scared off by that, much to my dislike, and hide behind me again. **"cream, isn't it? do you really want to stay with a meany such as him?"** The woman said and laughed a little bit. **"what is your name slave?"** The man asked me. But i didn't answer. Untill a slave seller poked my harshly in my stomache. **"he asked you a question, slave."** The slave seller said with a threathening tone in his voice. **"so? i don't see why i should answer."** I said stubbornly. I sometimes wondered where my sudden stubborness came from. The slave seller growled in annoyence. **"his name is slave 4405."** The slave seller said. That annoyed me and i was almost temped enough to kick him in his butt while he had his back turned to me. **"no, we mean his real name."** The man said. That surprised me. Normally poeple would only ask for a slave's number, but they asked for my real name. What were they up to?


	6. Chapter 6

**Royal slave: chapter 6**

**Shadow's POV**

I stared at the couple in front of me. Why did they want to know my real name? And what did they mean. The name my mother gave me or the name my previous owners gave me. They would have bad luck if they wanted to know my birth name. Because i forgot it a long time ago.

**"now tell us, boy."** The man repeated. He had been asking me for my name, but i refused to answer. And still, they seemed so patient. Neither of them looked angrily even though they had been waiting for an answer for a while now. **"and if i tell you that we had been planning on buying you all along untill we saw that little girl behind you."** The woman said. That caught my attention. They intended to buy me. Why?** "what now?"** I asked and looked at them in the corner of my eyes. **"we were planning on buying you, but i see that you don't want to be bought. how about we take the little girl with us aswell?"** The woman proposed. I sighed in defeat. **"shadow."** I said and looked down angrily. **"oh do not worry. you won't regret it."** The man said and helped his wife get up on her feet. The both walked away with that smile of theirs. What were they up to?

Before i knew it i was bought once again. But luckily for me, cream was bought by the same couple aswell. We had been dragged out with chains, of course i was stubborn again, but for some reason the couple had gotten us rid of those chains. I would escape and return to sonic with cream, but i wanted to know why the heck these two were acting so weird. So i went along anyway. Right now we were sitting in an carriage. I was sitting on one of the seats. Cream was sitting next to me and cuddled up to me for protection. The couple was sitting opposite from us. Their were smilling from happiness. I still had no idea why they were so happy. And up untill now they weren't saying anything. And we weren't asking anything.

Now that i was out of this cage i got a good look at them. They were an elderly couple. The man was a dark collored purple hedgehog with yellow eyes. And his wife was a black hedgehog with blue, long, wavy hair and blue eyes. I glared at them in suspicion the whole way of the ride. They didn't seem to mind, though.

Once the carriage stopped i got out and looked at the mansion. It was a pretty big mansion, but i wasn't as nearly as big as sonic's mansion though. Me and cream were laid inside by a few servants. The inside was pretty classy. The servants told us to follow and we did as we were told. They led us upstairs through various corridors untill they stopped at a door. And some servants brought cream to the door next to me. **"this is your bedroom, sir."** One of the servants said. He confused me. 'sir'? why did he call me that. I opened the door and walked into my new bedroom. It was so big and classy. I wonder why they gave me this bedroom. I was just a slave. A slave who was supposed to be the next in the line for the throne. But i was still a slave. This all was to confusing for me. I needed the answers on my questions. And i needed them now. I needed to know what they were planning on doing to me and cream. This isn't a normal treatment for slaves. I knew from experience. They were planning to do something. And i needed to know what before it was to late.


	7. Chapter 7

**Royal slave: chapter 7**

**Sonic's POV**

I tightened my hands into fists and clenched my teeth. I had gotten so angry after i heard the news from my dad. I couldn't believe what he had told me. This couldn't be true. Shadow was bought already? But it had only been a week and a few days. And shadow was an adult slave. Who in their right mind would want to buy an adult slave. And especially when that slave is my lover.

I got up from the table and walked angrily to my room. My mom and dad pitied the elderly couple that had bought shadow. They were still stupid enough not to think about why shadow had snapped. I was determined find shadow.

All of a sudden something hit me. It was a good thing that shadow was bought. My parents knew all the others of high class. So they knew these poeple who had bought them. All i had to do was making my parents tell me who had bought him. These poeple who had bought shadow made everything so much easier for me. I didn't have to think a difficult plan anymore. All i had to do was go to these poeple. And then i could have him back by my side again.

I dropped down on my bed and smiled. I could sleep much easier now that i had less worries. I was glad with this turn of events. Everything was going to be so much easier. I'm glad that my parents had told me about shadow's new owners. I sighed in content and closed my eyes. I wanted to sleep and question my parents first thing in the morning. Once i knew where shadow's new owners were, nothing would be able to stop me from getting my lover back.

**Shadow's POV**

I looked everywhere in the mansion, but i haven't been successfull at finding them. The main reason being that i was lost. I sighed in annoyence and turned another corridor only to find that i had already been here. **"i can't believe it, where are these two?"** I yelled in frustration and tightened my hands into fists. I looked at a door. I wondered if i had already gone through this one. I probably already had, but i felt so drawn to this door. I wonder why. I walked towards the door and reached for the knob. But i withdrew my hand and looked behind me. I felt like i was being watched. And that feeling made me really nervous.

I scanned the area behind me, but found no one. And i still couldn't shake that feeling. I turned back to the door and reached for the handle one more. I turned the knob and opened the door. Behind the door was a big room revealed. It seemed like no one had been in this room for years. Everything was covered with a big white cloth and dust. I took hold of one and pulled it off to reveal a crib. **"a crib?"** I asked myself in confusion. I pulled the other cloths off aswell. This looked like a baby room with toys for young children. I looked around in wonder. Why was this room here? They probably had a child, but sonic's parents had turned sonic's baby room into his own. Why didn't they do it? I looked around some more untill i came to a dresser. My eyes widened upon seeing the photograph on the dresser.


	8. Chapter 8

**Royal slave: chapter 8**

**Shadow's POV**

I looked at the photograph and held it in my hands. I recognized the person on the picture. How couldn't i? only one hedgehog could look so much like me. I held it closer to my face as i couldn't see enough anymore because my vision became to blury to see because of my tears that had gathered in the corners of my eyes and were now streaming down my face. **"h-how does a photograph of d-dad get here?"** I stuttered. I could recognize my father's appearance anywhere. I knew from my mother and the little bit i remember from him that he looked exactly like me, except for that he didn't have streaks. And he had blue eyes. Just like that woman.

**"and now all the pieces fall into place. or almost all."** I heard a voice say that was quickly followed with a giggle. I turned around and saw the elderly couple standing in the doorway. **"y-you're..." **I stuttered pointing at them while shivering, but i didn't find the right words to finish my sentence. The woman smiled before answering. **"we are your father's parents. or in other words, you are our grandson."** The elderly woman said walking towards me and laid her hands on my shoulders. **"we wanted to tell you, but we first wanted you to feel at home here."** The man said and approached me aswell. **"so this room...is mine?"** I asked and looked around again. Both of them nodded in response. **"as soon as we heard of your birth we made this room your baby room."** She said and looked down sadly. **"but no matter how much we tried. we never found you."** The man said and laid his hands on her shoulder in comfort.

**"not untill the ball that is."** The man said. **"the ball?"** I asked. **"yes, we were invited by your previous owners. we had no idea you were there untill you had hit the duke."** The man continued after my question. **"why didn't you do anything?"** I asked loudly. **"because we didn't have the time to do anything. Before we could your owners' servants had already taken you away. and we had no idea where. we knew that you would be brought back to the slave house. and so we returned home and waited."** The woman said and placed her hands on my shoulders again. **"but that doesn't matter now. what matters now is the fact that we finally have you, our grandson, again. and that's the most important."** The man said and the woman wrapped her arms around me. I did the same and returned the embraced.

**Sonic's POV**

**"oh come on mom! just tell me!"** I complained as my mom wouldn't tell me anything. Neither would my dad. I tried asking them for a few times, but they didn't tell me anything. They said that they didn't see a reason for me to search for shadow. It was to dangerous for me since shadow was still a savage in their eyes. **"because i see no reason why i should tell you. that savage could hurt you."** My dad said. **"he is no savage dad!"** I yelled. **"yes he is! who else would hit the duke out of nowhere."** My mother said. **"are you ignoring it or just plain stupid! it was obvious that the duke was provoking shadow with something! but it's not like you would care! you two are to heartless for that!"** I yelled, shocking my parents pretty hard. **"shadow is not the savage you are!"** I yelled and left the room.

I didn't need those two. i had another way of finding shadow. and all i had to do was go the slave house and ask for the adress of the new onwers. Those slave sellers couldn't hide any infortmation from me and they didn't have the right to ask why. This would be so much easier then asking my parents.


	9. Chapter 9

**Royal slave: chapter 9**

**Sonic's POV**

I walked into the slave house and looked around at all the small cages. It had been almost 11 years now since i've last been here. Everything looked exactly the same it did all those years ago. I saw the cabin of the slave sellers and walked towards it. I was going to get my information weither they liked it or not.

I walked into the cabin and was met with the slave sellers. I asked for information on slave 4405. And because i was a rich snob they of course couldn't help it, but offer my a deal. I would get any information i wanted. And they would sell me a slave. I sighed as there was obviously no other way they would give me the information. And my parents weren't going to give me what i needed to know either. So i had no other choice then to go along with the deal.

I looked at the various cages. I didn't know which to pick. They all looked at me with such sad eyes. I eventually kneeled in front of a cage. **"you have any talents?"** I asked the kid in the cage. I wanted to take advantage from this aswell and wanted to choose one who could be quite usefull. He seemed affraid, but i knew that he would soon find that he had no reason for his current fear of me. **"uhmmm...my mom and dad have always told me that i was really smart for my age."** The small 8-year-old said. **"so you're a genius, huh?"** I grinned and thought about it. He blushed out of embarrassement and looked down. I chuckled **"what's your number?"** I asked. He looked down at his lower back before answering. **"number 9708."** He said. I smild and got up from my kneeling position. I walked back towards the cabin and payed the price for him.

Soon we were outside and once the slave sellers were inside i got the kid rid of the chains. **"huh? uhmmm...ma-"** He said, but i cut him off. **"just call me sonic."** I said and grinned. **"okay, master sonic."** He said. **"ugh, not you to."** I said in annoyence. **"me to, master?"** He asked. **"yeah, you're not the only one who doesn't get that they should call me just sonic instead of master."** I said. **"oh, okay, sonic."** He said and smiled. **"what's the name your mother called you?"** I asked. **"miles prower, but my dad called me tails for short."** He said. **"fine, then. i'll call you tails."** I said and walked away. He seemed confused. **"are you coming?"** I asked looking back when i noticed he wasn't following me. He nodded and quickly followed. **"by the way, tell me how old you are."** I said. **"i'm 8-years-old."** Tails replied and kept following me. **"eight, huh?"** I replied and chuckled. **"what's so funny?"** He asked loudly. I was glad he knew that he could just be himself around me. That would make everything much easier for both him and me.

**Shadow's POV**

I laughed. My grandparents had been telling me stories about my dad when he was younger. He seemed to be quite a caring person. Not to mention funny aswell. The stories about him always made me laugh. They had been telling me alot about my father, but now i wanted to know something about my mother. and about my heritage. there had to be something they knew about it.

**"what about my mother?"** I asked curiously. **"do you know anything about her? her my heritage? i don't know if he was telling the truth, but the duke was blabbing something about mom being an heir to the throne. is that true? and if so, why is that right taken from me and mom."** I asked them. Both of them fell silent and looked at eachother. Both of them turned to me and smiled. **"let me tell you a little story."** My grandmother said and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Royal slave: chapter 10**

**Eleon's POV**

I sighed and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I was glad i was once again done cleaning the floor of the hallway. It was a pretty long hallway, but i didn't mind cleaning it for my mistress. She was a very nice woman after all. My mistress was an elderly woman we had lost her husband due to a disease a few years ago. So she needed the extra help with the house cleaning and found me slave house. I was glad she bought me. If she hasn't, then who knows what migth've happened to me or where i could've ended up in.

I panted from the hard work and dropped the rag in a bucket full of water that was now really dirty. I decided to fetch some clean water and continue in the next hallway. I grabbed the bucket and before i could do something else someone yelled at me. **"eleon what're you doing? for godsake take a break, young woman."** My mistress came yelling. She had a tendency to yell when someone was dissobeying her. **"i'm sorry, but-"** I started, but i got cut off. **"but nothing! you're pregnant, you need rest!"** She said and took the bucket from my hands and put it on the floor against a wall and pulled me gently out of the room. I followed her and soon arrived at my bedroom.

**"come on! get some rest! that's an order!"** The mistress said and kept the door open for me. I giggled and walked to me bed. **"ma'am? have you seen my husband?"** I asked and sat down on my bed. **"i think that i have send him to take care of the gardin. i'll get a maid to fetch him for you. i would do it myself, but i need to watch over the preparations of dinner."** My mistress said smilling and waved while she walked out. I waved aswell and laid down on my bed. I sighed in exhaustion. Working as a slave with a belly wasn't easy at all. It was the opposite, almost impossible.

I heard the door open and saw my husband walk in. I smiled and sat up. **"eleon, please stay down. i don't want you to strain yourself."** He said. **"don't worry, edward. i'm fine."** I said and smiled at his concern. **"if you're sure."** He said insecurely and laid down besides me. **"what gender do you think it is? a boy or a girl?"** Edward asked. **"how should i know?"** I asked. **"well you're the one who's pregnant, i thought that you might have you're thoughts about what it could be."** He said and nuzzled gently against my tummy. I giggled upon the touch and laid a hand on my belly. **"i think that it's a boy."** I said and stroked my belly.

A month had passed. I was in my nineth and last month now. My mistress ordered me to rest, but i would still sneak out of my room to get some things done for her. That was the least I could do for her after all she has done for me. Everyone thought that way. To us she was a guardian angel. She would always help us when we were in need and if someone was sick or injured she would make sure that we got the best help. She wasn't only our owner, but she was also our friend. And that's what we liked so very much about her. She didn't see us as property, but as living beings. And that was more any other owner could ever do.

I sat down at a chair and awaited dinner to be served. Our mistress allowed us to join at her table during the meals. She liked having company. And she didn't have any relatives after her husband passed away. So we were her only company. We were all enjoying our dinner untill i felt something. **"honey, what's wrong?"** Edward, who was sitting next to me, asked in concern. I groaned and hunched over. **"eleon?"** The mistress called. **"oh god! i think that baby is coming!"** I yelled and felt my water break soon after.


	11. Chapter 11

**Royal slave: chapter 11**

**Edward's POV**

I walked around in the hallway, waiting for any news about eleon and the baby. This whole ordeal was taking so long. I hoped that both of them would be alright. The stress and the wait was so nerv wrecking. I had a hard time staying in one place while being so nervous. I heard my wife calling out for me. And i was tempted to run by her side to comfort her, but a few servants would stop me from going. Saying that they needed the space. But once i heard her scream i ran past them and into our bedroom. I ran to her side and held her hand. I told her everything was going to be okay. And that it would not take anymore longer before we would finally see our child for the first time. I hoped that would encourage her. Even if it was just a little bit.

Eleon started to pant from exhaustion and an infant's cries were heard. I looked at the mistress who was holding the infant. She smiled proudly at us and handed eleon the baby. **"it's a little boy."** The mistress said. **"you heard that, eleon? a little boy."** I said and kissed her forehead. **"yes."** She said and nodded. The baby had black fur like his mother and he had blue eyes like her, but he had my quills and he seemed to be having a small fluffy chestfur. **"y-you're so c-cute."** Eleon stuttered as she cried of happiness.

She held the infant against her chest and lulled him to sleep. The birth had worn him out and therefore he fell asleep quickly. Eleon smiled and closed her eyes as she, too, was to tired to stay awake. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I decided to go sleep aswell. I carefully picked the infant up and laid him gently down in his crib. I covered him with his blanket and allowed him to continue his sleep. I smiled and walked back to our bed. I laid down on it and glanced at eleon. **"you're so beautifull."** I whispered silently over to her, even though i knew that she couldn't hear me, and closed my eyes to fall asleep quickly.

**Eleon's POV**

I was awoken in the morning by a crying and figured out that our baby was probably hungry. I got up from the bed and walked to the crib. The little boy was crying and reaching for me once he noticed me standing over the crib. **"hey there, sweetie."** I said smilling and gently lifted him up from the small matress in his crib. **"i better give you some breakfast."** I said and nuzzled my nose against his.

Later on i laid him back in his crib when he had fallen asleep again. I smiled and stroked his forehead. **"you'll be a good boy, won't you?"** I asked smilling and stroked his cheek. The little boy smiled in his sleep and grabbed my finger with his small hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Royal slave: chapter 12**

**Edward's POV**

I was working outside in the gardin on request of the mistress. It was a bit chilly outside, but the weather would warm up quickly. But i wasn't at all cold. The hard work here in the gardin had warmed me up pretty quickly. I wiped some sweat of off my forehead and continued my work.

But i was prevented from doing my work in the gardin when i heard someone calling for me. **"edward! you have to help me!"**I heard the familiar voice of my lover say and i looked behind me to face her. **"what's wrong?"** I asked in concern and turned fully to her. **"it's james! i can't find him anywhere!"** She said and hugged me. **"where did you last see him?"** I asked and returned the hug. **"last time i saw him he was playing with with that new young slave."** She said and whimpered. I pulled away from her hug and walked away to search for the young slave.

I didn't have to search for long as i saw him near some bushes. He seemed to be searching for something. **"hey, boy, do you know where james is?"** I asked and stopped next to him. **"we were playing tag and it was my turn to tag him and i tried to find him, but i couldn't. i searched everywhere."** The small boy said and whimpered. It seemed like he had been searching for james for quite a while now. I walked away and continued to search for him along with with the small boy and eleon.

It was getting dark out. We were all worried. We looked everywhere to try and find him, but we found nothing. Not even something belonging to him. We were really worried by now. How hard was finding a small 8-years-old boy?

I sighed and walked back to the mansion. I really had no idea where he had gone to. Could he have gone out in the woods? I had told him so many times that it was forbidden to enter. Especially at night. It was to dangerous and dark. Not to mention that it was a really deep and vast one to. It was easy to get lost in there. It wouldn't be the first time that someone went into the forest only to not come back anymore. **"have you found him?"** Eleon asked as i approached her and the mansion. The mistress was standing next to her. I looked down and shook my head sadly. **"i think that he has gone into the woods."** I said and went from facing the ground to facing the woods. **"but, do you really think he would disobey us like that?"** Eleon asked. **"he's a child. children tend to disobey once in a while. even if it's just for a little game like tag."** The mistress said. **"that's true, but he knows that these woods are dangerous."** Eleon claimed. **"he might know that, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't go out into them. i have to try and search for him there."** I said and gave eleon a quick hug before walking towards the woods in the hopes of finding my missing son and finding out the reason of his disobedience.


	13. Chapter 13

**Royal slave: chapter 13**

**James' POV**

It was a stupid idea to go and hide in these deeps woods. Because of my stupidity i was now lost. And it was already dark. I was cold and i felt scared. I didn't know wherei was and which was the right way home. I wanted to go home because i felt scared. I wish i hadn't disobeyed. If i hadn't then i wouldn't be lost in this deep woods now.

I kept on walking in a direction that seemed the most easiest to follow in the dark. I wasn't able to find my way home after all. I sighed sadly and sat down on the ground. I was so scared. I whimpered and hugged my legs against my chest. I decided to sit here and wait. But i decided against it once i saw a light in the deep darkness of the woods. I smiled and felt my hopes up again. I got up from the ground and quickly ran towards the light. My smile brigthened the closer i got. I knew that it had to be my home. I would care if my parents would scold me. I wouldn't be playing tag in these woods anymore.

My smile vanished once i reached the light. My happy expression had gone away to make place for an amazed expression. I was standing in front of the royal palace. I had no idea i was living so close to it.

A sudden curiosity overtook me and without thinking before acting i walked towards the royal palace. I walked into the palace gardins and looked around. The gardin was really big and pretty. I walked closer and tried to find a way in. I wanted to find somebody who would surely help me find my home. I found my way up to the gate and walked towards it when i saw two guards. I smiled as i thought that they would help me go back home. I approached them, but they didn't seem like they wanted to help me. They tried to shoo me away. I dropped my ears sadly and walked away. I guess i had to find my own way home.

I walked back into the garden and looked at the forest. The forest was really dark. And i didn't wish to enter it again, but if i wanted to go home then i had no other choice. I whined and looked at the forest in fright. I was very hesitant to enter it. Soon i found out that i didn't have to, after all. **"what're you doing here?"** I heard a soft voice ask. I looked behind me and was met with a pair of bright yellow eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Royal slave: chapter 14**

**James' POV**

We stared at eachother for a while. The little girl was standing in front of me with a curious look in her eyes. She was waiting for me to answer her. But all i was able to force from my lips were stuttered words that didn't even closely resembled a sentence. She giggled, making me look at her. **"don't be so shy! i won't hurt you!"** She said smilling. I smiled back and blushed in embarrassement.** "i...i'm lost."** I muttered shyly. **"you are?"** She asked sadly. I nodded. **"i can help you! but on one condition!"** She said. **"what condition?"** I asked. **"you'll play with me!"** She said cheerily and smiled. **"okay!"** I said and smiled back. **"yay!"** She yelled happily grabbing my hand and pulled me into the castle.

She ran while dragging me along with her. I didn't know where we were going, but i guessed that we were going to her room to play. I had a hard time keeping up with her. She was really fast on her feet. She opened her bedroom and dragged me inside. She giggled and jumped onto her bed. **"what game should we play?"** She asked me. **"uhmm."** I said and contemplated about the matter. **"how about tag?"** She asked and allowed her tail to wag. **"tag?"** I asked. **"yes! let's play tag! you're it!"** She said and tagged me before jumping off her bed and running to the other side of the room while giggling. I jumped of off the bed aswell and ran to her. She giggled and ran from me. I was just a tad bit faster then her and tagged her. I laughed and ran for it when she went to chase after me.

A few hours passed by. We were now laying exhausted from the playing on her bag. We had been laughing the whole time and we were still laughing and giggling a bit. **"that was fun!"** Jasmine said still giggling a little. **"yes it was."** I replied while trying to catch my breath. **"oh look!"** Jasmine said all of a sudden and sat up. She jumped of off her bed and ran to her window. I followed her example and looked out the window aswell. What had caught her attention was the sun that was rising. **"it's really pretty."** She said and watched it raise. I nodded in agreement and watched aswell.

We were to caught in watching the sun rise to hear the door opening. **"Jasmine? who is this?"** We heard a female voice ask in shock. We looked to her door and saw a woman standing in the doorway. She looked alot like Jasmine. But instead of yellow eyes, she had green eyes. **"oh mommy! this is a friend of mine."** Jasmine said and ran to her mother and grabbed her hand to drag her over to me. **"a friend you say."** Her mother said and walked to me. **"what's your name?"** She asked. **"uhmm...j-james."** I stuttered because i was so shy. **"i didn't know that my daughter had a friend. not many children other then the maid's children will come here in the palace. i know for sure that you're not one of them. so tell me boy, how did you get here?"** She asked and knelt in front of me. I wanted to tell her. Maybe she could help me find my home again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Royal slave: chapter 15**

**James' POV**

I finished my tale and waited for a respsons. Jasmine's mother had a thoughtfull expression. "past the woods...that nice old widow that lives in that mansion?" She asked and i nodded. "yes, i know where that is." She said. "you do?" I asked and now it was her turn to nod. "can you take me home then? i really miss my mom and dad." I said. "of course i can!" She said and smiled. "really? thank you!" I yelled and hugged her. She giggled and hugged back. "i'll take you through a path in the woods. that way i can show you a short way to here. after all, you're Jasmin's first friend." Jasmine's mother said. "the forest?" I asked and lowered my ears upon hearing that. I didn't want to go back through it after last night. "oh don't worry, it's a path that's used alot. so you won't have to travel it alone." She said with a smile and i smiled back in agreement.

Soon enough i was sitting in a neat carriage along with Jasmine, her mother and her father. Her mother had told everything to her father and he agreed to accompanying me home along with his wife and daughter. They were really nice poeple. I had never imagined royals doing this for a low slave like me. So i was very pleasantly surprised. Just like her mother, Jasmine's father was also a very nice person. And he loved to make jokes.

We were having alot of fun on the way to my home. I was so excited to see my mother and father again. All the joking and my excitement made this journey so much more shorter. Much to my relief.

**Eleon's POV**

I was sitting on the couch in the parlor. I had been crying the whole time. My lover and our mistress tried to calm me, but it didn't work. They weren't able to comfort me or calm me down. "oh dear, i'm sure that he will come home very soon." Our mistress said. "but...he's already been gone for a whole night." I sobbed and added. "he's all alone out there. frightened and alone." I sobbed. Edward held me close and stroked my hair.

"mistress!" A servant yelled and bursted in the room. "what's wrong?" The mistress asked standing up as she became panicked. "t-the king...the king is outside." The servant said panicking just like the mistress did. "the king?" She said and ran outside to greet the royal. She came back very quickly and called for us. We stood up from the couch and walked out to the front of the door.

We walked out and all of a sudden i felt a pair of small arms around me. We looked down." James!" I yelled bending down and wrapped my arms around him. "mommy!" He yelled and hugged me very tightly. "i was so worried." I said and stroked his quills. Edward went down to his knees aswell and hugged our son close also. "i'm so glad your back home. that's all that matters now. that your save and sound with us again." My lover said pulling away from James and stroking his quills before holding him close again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Royal slave: chapter 16**

**James' POV**

I was so glad to finally return home. I had missed my mom and dad so much and naturally i had been very happy to see them again. Before i had met Jasmine's mother, i was really concerned that i would never see my mother or my father again. I owned the royal family alot. If it wasn't for them, then i might've never returned home.

Years had passed by. Alot had changed since i returned home. The royals had allowed me to come over and play with Jasmine when either of us asked. And naturally, i began to have a good bond with Jasmine and her parents.

I was 17-years-old now. I was getting my personal belongings packed. For i wasmaking myself ready for a one-way journey to the royal palace. I had planned to work there as a slave seeing as there wasn't anything i could do here. But that wasn't the main the reason. I actually wanted to spend much more time with Jasmine. If i went to work for her father and mother, then i would spend 24 hours a day/ 7 days a week time with her. I couldn't wait

I had gotten everything packed easily, since it wasn't that much, and left. Not before telling my family, our mistress and my friends goodbye of course. My mom had a hard time letting go of me, but my dad and our mistress were succesfull in convincing her to let me go to the palace. I promised her that i would soon return to visite them.

I was picked up by the carriage, the one that had brought me home years ago, and now i was on my way to the palace. I had to admit that it did suck a bit that i could only stay there as a slave and nothing more. Because i was a slave it would be a scandal if i had any close connections to those of a higher class. Let alone a connection to the royal family. I looked out into the forest. I knew this road like the back of my hand. I had gone this way so many times that i could go through it with my eyes close and still arrive at my destination. Something that i had started noticing over the years was the fact that, the more i took this ride, the shorter it seemed to be. And so it didn't take long for the carriage to stop at the palace.

I walked into the palace and looked around. The last time i was here was last year around easter. Which to me was way to long without seeing Jasmine. "ah! James!" I heard a deep male voice say. I turned and watched as the king walked towards me. "it's so good to see you, young man." He said and grabbed my shoulders. "likewise, sir." I said smilling. "it has been quite a while since we've last seen you." Another voice joined, which belonged to his wife the queen. She walked down the stairs and approached us. "yes it is." I said. "judging by your bag, i guess that you'll be staying here for a while." She said. "well, we had agreed that i would work here." I said and grinned. "i know, a lthough it is quite a shame. after all, we all know you've got a thing for our little girl." The queen said and winked at me. I grinned and blushed in embarrassment. "my queen, don't tease the boy like that." The king chuckled and his wife smiled at him.

"anyway, a servant will take you to your room. you can get settled there and you have the rest of the day off." The queen said and called for a servant. The servant came quickly and lead me upstairs through various corridors. It didn't surprise me that it took a while to arrive at my room. After all, this was a very big place. We finally arrived at my room and i walked inside. I dropped my bag on the bed and looked around. It was a really nice room the royal couple had given me. It had a nice view aswell. It wasn't as good as the rooms of the higher classes, but it was much better then what others slave, who were less lucky then me, would get. I was about to unpack my stuff, untill a voice stopped me. "i see you're staying here now." I heard a female voice say. I turned to look at the door and gasped.


	17. Chapter 17

**Royal slave: chapter 17**

**James' POV**

"princess Jasmine." I said and smiled at the female mobian standing in the doorway. "James, i've told you before. you can call me just Jasmine." The princess said smilling. She was wearing a beautifull long white gown that complimented her hourglass figure and her wellshaped chest. She was also wearing a tiara that went with the gown. "i know, but it's to just call you with your first name when you're a princess." I said and approached her. She smiled.

I had left my room along with the princess to take a small walk with her. We talked a while and just walked. That was all we did, but we enjoyed eachother's company, so we didn't mind doing something that, would be for someone else, very boring.

Before we knew it hours had passed by and evening was arriving. We were outside in the big gardin that surrounded the palace. My home for aslong as i worked here. We had taken place on a bench and watched the stars in the night sky. "so, for how long will you be staying?" Jasmine asked and looked up to me. "for aslong as i work here." I answered and faced her aswell. "i see, will that be long?" She asked. "for aslong as your parents need me, yes." I said. "hmmm." She hummed and looked back up. I didn't return my gaze back to the stars. Instead i kept my gaze onto her. The moonlight made her so beautifull. I couldn't take my eyes of off her. She had grown from a little cute girl to a beautifull young woman. And as she had grown over the years, so had i.

We were very close as we had practically grown up together. But not close enough to me. We were just friends. And i wished so badly that we were so much more then friends. I had been lieing to myself for a long while and denying it for her safety, but i had no other choice then to admit my feelings for her. I loved her. With all my heart. But i knew that i had to keep it to msyelf. Because i was just a slave and she was a princess. The heir to the throne. I looked down to the ground and afterwards glanced back up to the night sky.

"princess Jasmine, the king and queen asked me to come and tell you that dinner is ready." A servant said while approaching us. "okay, tell my mother and father that i'm on my way." Jasmine said and stood up. The servant nodded and made his way back inside the palace. I got up from the bench aswell. "i guess i should be going aswell." I said. "well, we could still walk together to the dinner hall." Jasmine suggested. "i guess we could." I said. She smiled and started walking to the dinner hall. I followed her quickly.

Much to my dislike we reached the dinner hall pretty quickly. I followed her inside there aswell, but i stopped at the door and watched her sit down. She greeted her parents and started decently devouring her meal when a maid had put it down on the table in front of her. The princess giggled about a joke her father had told her. I smiled as she laughed. It made me feel happy to know that she was happy. I decided to leave her with her parents and i turned back to the door. I was about to leave through it, untill the door at the other side of the room was bursted open. Just like everyone in the room, i looked at the door and watched in surprise as a very young man walked in. The man was known to have the most succesfull slave house ever known. And it had been for generations in his family. This man was also known as the duke.


	18. Chapter 18

**Royal slave: chapter 18**

**James' POV**

The duke? Wha t was he doing here? There had been no anouncements of him coming. Which could only mean that he was here without the king's permission. "i don't think i've giving you the permission to burst into my dinner hall while we are in the middle of our meal." The king said agitated about his dinner being disturbed by the duke. "excuse me, sire, but i don't care." The duke said and placed both his hands on the other end of the table. He looked very pissed off. "tell me, sire, why the hell did your daughter pull out of my proposal." The duke growled and glared at Jasmine. "why is it such a problem?" The king asked. "it's a problem because she's turning 18 and she still hasn't gotten married!" He growled. The king sighed in annoyence. "my daughter doesn't feel ready for a marriage and i tend to give her the time she needs if i want her to be happy." He said. "who the hell cares about her happiness! what's important is that there will be an heir to the throne! what are you thinking? that a woman can handle it?" He yelled. Apparently it was that hard to believe that a good father wanted the best for his only little girl.

"what makes you think she can't?" I snapped surprising everyone in the room. The one who was the most surprised being the duke. "she's smart and beautifull! she can lead this country perfectly!" I yelled, silencing everyone else here in this dinner hall. Everyone was shocked at my sudden outburst. Especially Jasmine and the duke. But Jasmine's shock quickly wore off and she smiled sweetly at me. "that was so sweet of you." She said standing up from her chair and walked up to me. The king and queen recovered quickly aswell, but the duke was still to shocked. The royal couple didn't seem to mind my outburst. Both the king and the queen seemed to approve my outburst as they couldn't accept the fact that the duke had dared to say something like that about their only daughter.

Finally, after a while the duke recovered from his shock and surpise aswell. And he wasn't very pleased when he did. "you're just going to let him talk to me like that?" The duke asked the king and stomped over to us in anger. The king didn't answer immediatly. "i don't see why i shouldn't allow him to." He said. "he's a slave! he has no right to speak to me like that! he has no righ to speak at all without permission!" The duke yelled and pointed angrily at me. "he's my slave, he can do whatever he wants aslong as i think is fit." The king said. The duke growled again. He was getting even more ticked off then he already was.

But all of a sudden, his growling went to amusing chuckles. We all watched him in confusion. What made him change his mood. "oh, i see what this is all about." The duke said as his chuckling ceased. "what are you talking about?" The queen asked. "it's not because she's not ready, isn't it?" He started. "it's because she's in love with that savage!" The duke yelled and in blind rage pulled his fist back and before anyone knew what had happened, i was on the floor with my jaw hurting and my busted lip bleeding. The duke was about to hit me again, but Jasmine's father ordered someone to keep the duke from doing it. And two guards did what they were ordered. Jasmine's father walked up to the trio and looked him in the eye very seriously. "i suggest you leave now." He said with anger evident in his voice, though, he tried to stay calm. "fine." The duke said and got himself free from the grip of the guards. "but you listen to me, you savage good-for-nothing-slave, i will not let this be. you will pay for taking her away from me!" The duke said in anger and walked away. I had a feeling her really wouldn't be seeing the last of him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Royal slave: chapter 19**

**James' POV**

The door slammed closed harshly, making a vase with flowers fall to the floor. Jasmine went to her knees next to me and wiped the small line of blood that had come from my busted lip away. "are you okay?" She asked. "of course i am. it was just a punch." I said chuckling and got back up. "honey, i think we should leave these two alone." The queen said and walked out with her husband, the king. The duke's small visite had made their appetite go away, so they didn't really mind leaving us alone.

"thank you." Jasmine said. "for what?" I asked and winced as Jasmine tended to my busted lip and jaw, which i thought was pretty bruised. "for defending me and standing up for me, of course." She explained and half-dragged me out of the dinner hall. I followed her quietly. I didn't know where she was dragging me, but i didn't complain.

She lead me to a very familiar room. It was her bedroom. She made me sit down on it and walked into her bathroom. She came back with a bowl of cool water and a cloth. She took the cloth from the bowl and held it against the black bruise on my jaw. It hurt a little when she put a little pressure on it, but i didn't really care. All i cared about was the fact that our lovely princess Jasmine was tending to my wounds.

After a while Jasmine dropped the cloth in the bowl and got up from the bed we both had been sitting on to empty the bowl in the bathroom and left it there with the cloth in the once water filled bowl. The princess walked back into the bedroom, but she didn't return to me. Instead she walked over to her balcony. I got up from the bed aswell and made my way over to her.

It was night again and we were, once again, looking up to night sky. "did you mean it?" Jasmine asked out of nowhere. "mean what?" I asked and looked at her. "what you yelled at the duke." She asked. "of course i did. you're the most beautifull and smartest person i've ever known." I said and fully turned towards her and she turned towards me with tears in her eyes. "they were just words, you know." I said and rubbed her arm. "yes, they were just words. but they were the most sweetest words i had ever heard." She said smilling sweetly at me and laid her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her fragile form to comfort her.

We stayed like this for a while. Neither of us saying something. Her tears had stopped, but she still made no move to pull away from our embrace. She must really like it. Not that i was complaining, in fact, i had dreamt of the day that i would hold her, but i never knew that it would come true. I had always thought that some other guy from the high class would be able to hold her like this. "james, do you uhm..." She started, but she didn't want to finish her sentence for some reason. "do i?" I asked. "do you...love...me?" She asked pulling away from the embrace a little and looking up to me. "well, i uhm... i kinda do." I said looking away and putting a hand at the back of my head to grip a hand full of quills.

I was half expecting Jasmine to leave, but she stayed. I turned back to her. I was surprised to see a red blush on her cheeks and she was smilling. "you aren't mad?" I asked. "of course not! why would i?" She asked. "because, even though we're friends, i'm a slave and you're a princess. a slave and a royal can't be together." I said and leant onto the railing of the balcony. "so what? we can still be together! we can get through this together." She said and took my hands. "i don't want to get through with this. this'll have bad consequences for both of us." I said. "we'll face them together." Jasmine said and leant upward to me. Before i knew it her lips were on mine. I didn't know what else to do then to return it while wrapping my arms around her. From now on, i wouldn't care what hard times would lie before us on our path together. Aslong as we had eachother, i was ready to face them head on.


	20. Chapter 20

**Royal slave: chapter 20**

**James' POV**

Months passed by after that day. No one had heard anything of the duke ever since he had walked out on us after punching me for defending the princess. Jasmine's parents were gratefull for defending her, even though, speaking out of line could mean a death sentence for a slave in any other high class family. But thankfully, this family wasn't as cruel as those families who treated they're slaves as if they were nothing but vermin. If they were, then i wouldn't have been together with their daughter now. Of course, our relationship was secret. Secret for everyone except for her parents. We had told her parents the next day that we were together because i didn't want to have any problems with them. I was glad that they took it better then i expected. But i think that the main reason was that me and Jasmine kind of grew up together. We were glad of course, but we were starting to think that they were doubting us.

I had started to notice when they gave me more workto do then they normally would. I wouldn't mind, except for the fact that i almost had no time to spare for Jasmine. I liked to spend my evenings with her. But all the extra hard work made me to tired in the evening and i had to go to bed earlier because i needed my rest in order to work tomorrow. I wasn't the only one noticing the sudden change. Jasmine noticed aswell. She wanted to question her parents about it, but i reassured her that it was probably temporarily. But i was starting to have my doubts the more time passed by and another little problem had arisen between me and Jasmine. This little problem was going to change both of our lives. Maybe even for the worse. We had to tell the royal couple, but first we had to have them explain why they changed the way of everything so suddenly.

I was walking around in the salon of the palace. Lost in thought. I knew i had work to do, but i had to talk to them aswell. I had asked them to come here as soon as they could. I had been waiting for a while now, but they still hadn't showed up. I was becoming nervous as more time passed by. I was beginning to hear noises outside of the salong door. I walked over to the door to see if they were arriving untill i accidently knocked some papers of off the salon table and onto the ground. I went to my knees to pick it up. I stood back up and read a few lines of the letter unpurposelly. Those few lines i had read prevented me from putting the letter back down. I looked up from the letter in shock. I held it tightly in my hand and walked out of the room. I had to show this letters to Jasmine.

I knocked on the door and a soft 'come in' was heard within the room. "Jasmine?" I said and walked in. "James! come in! i'm on the balcony." She said with a welcoming smile. I walked in, closed the door behind me and sat down next to her on the bench that stood outside on the balcony. "how are you feeling?" I asked and laid a hand on her stomache. Our little accident was about 2 months far now. Thankfully, not far enough to show yet. But that won't be for long anymore. "i'm feeling fine. don't you worry." She said smilling and laid her head on my shoulder.

"i know why your parents are acting weird." I said. Jasmine lifted her head of off my shoulder and looked up to me. "it's because of this." I said looking down on the letter in my hand and handed it to her. Jasmine took it and read it. The letter was talking about it's writer knowing of our relationship and what consequences i, and undoubtly our child, would suffer. "w-what? b-but how?" Is all Jasmine could say when she finished reading the letter. "i don't know. and what's even worse about this is that it's the duke who wrote this letter." I said and sighed. The duke owned a slave house and so he knew all about the rights of a slave and consequences when they did something. With something as serious as this, i would certainly be killed and the child would be taken away from it's mother as soon as it was born. And in the worsest case scenario. It would be killed aswell. Unless the king and queen would go against it, but still the royal court, who had more saying in this country then the actuall royal family, wouldn't allow it.

I leant my head into my hands in despair. There was only one option left if we wanted to stay together and secure the future of our infant. "Jasmine, if there was only one option left. and that option could make your life turn for the better or for the worse. would you take it?" I asked, not facing her. "if that option meant staying with the one i love, then i would take it no matter what." She said and smiled at me. "then, would you run away with me?" I asked and looked up at her. She thought for a while before smilling. "of course. aslong as i'm with you, i know that everything'll turn out alright." She said smilling. I smiled back hesitantly. I know that she wants to stay close to her parents, but it was our only option. She tried to hide the sadness in her eyes, but i knew her to well.

A few hours passed by. It was deep in the night now. Everyone had gone to sleep and everything inside aswell as outside was quiet and dark. I turned my gaze over my shoulder and looked back at my pregnant mate with a worried expression and followed her with my eyes as she walked past me out of the room. It didn't take us long to leave the royal palace. I had hid a bag with usefull bagage, like clothing and food, somewhere in the gardin by the gate. We had made the guards believe that Jasmine couldn't sleep and that we were going to take a walk. Instead walked towards the bush i had hidden the large bag in and held the gate open. Thankfully i was able to open it due to the butler mostly forgetting to close it. We walked out through the gate and stopped for a moment to look back at the palace for the last time. We turned again and walked down the path of the forest. Not knowing that this decision had made our lives turn for the worse.


End file.
